


3:01 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile replaced Reverend Amos Howell's tears after he remembered his wish to be with Martha Kent.
Kudos: 1





	3:01 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile replaced Reverend Amos Howell's tears after he remembered his wish to be with Martha Kent even if she returned from her grave moments ago.

THE END


End file.
